Sacrifice
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: Tobi... or Madara... is going to hold a meeting with the Kages. He has a proposition and it has something to do with Yamato. Yaoi TobiTenz or MadaTenz however you want to look at it. One-shot for now... if it's liked, I'll make it into a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

The meeting was to be held in Iron Country. Tobi… or Madara… sat in a chair at the round table the Kages had previously been sitting at; grinning maliciously. He knew what he wanted… he knew exactly what he wanted now. In a room in the village near the meeting hall, three ninja from Konoha were oblivious to what was going on. Kakashi and Yamato sat next to each other, making idle chit chat. Naruto was resting, he still felt relatively beat up from Karui's onslaught of punches and the rejection of the Raikage weighed heavily on the blonde boy's mind. Time ticked by and soon, Yamato and Kakashi looked up at the presence of someone familiar. Naruto jerked from his resting spot and bolted out to where the two Jounin sat.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto cried out in surprise.

"It's a surprise that you came to us… Sasuke." Kakashi said evenly.

"Yamato… there's a meeting you have to attend at the hall." Sasuke stated, blatantly ignoring the other two.

"What?" The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand why I would have to attend a meeting with the Kages."

"Neither do I; I was just told to come fetch you." Sasuke said uninterestedly.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Kakashi frowned.

"If it were a trap, I wouldn't be after Yamato… and I wouldn't be the one fetching him." Sasuke turned. "Let's go."

"…Cheeky little jerk." Yamato grumbled and gathered his things.

Naruto and Kakashi mimicked Yamato and grabbed their own possessions. After draping their cloaks over their shoulders, the three joined Sasuke in the snowy landscape. They walked in silence… it was eerie to see Naruto so quiet. The group headed toward the meeting hall. Once reaching the entrance, samurai guards promptly stepped in front of all of them. Their weapons were removed from them and Yamato's arms were grasped by two guards. Briefly, he almost felt that he was being treated like a criminal, but the grip on his arms was gentle from both. It seemed that they were almost flanking him for protection. Or perhaps it was a warning that the brunette shouldn't attempt to run, but from what?

"Hey, what's going on? Let Yamato-taichou go!" Naruto growled at the two guards.

"Naruto, I don't think we have any say in the matter." Kakashi held Naruto back from smacking the guard closest to him.

"But Kakashi-sensei, he didn't do anything!" Naruto retorted angrily.

"We don't know that, Naruto." Yamato supplied. "We'll just have to wait and see what's going on."

"I don't like it…" Naruto said.

"Neither does Yamato or I, but we don't know what's going on. We don't want to start any unnecessary fighting." Kakashi warned the blonde and eyed Sasuke for good measure.

"Tch." Sasuke didn't seem all that bothered by anything other than the fact that the guards had taken his sword.

The guards jerked Yamato's arms forward as they started to walk and the Jounin allowed himself to be guided. Kakashi and Naruto followed next, Sasuke lagging behind them unhappily. Their footsteps echoed through the hall as the now larger group padded along. As they grew closer and closer to the meeting hall, Yamato felt apprehension swirl about in his abdomen. He was beginning to believe that he wasn't going to like what was going to happen. The doors opened and Yamato was led into the room. For a second, it almost appeared that Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke weren't going to be allowed in. However, Gaara and Danzo motioned to allow the three in. Kakashi frowned at Danzo; he was surprised that the old man was allowing them in. Yamato was placed in the center of the tables, facing toward a member of the Akatsuki.

"You…" Yamato remembered him… the one with the mask… and the sharingan.

"Pleased you remember me." An amused tone drifted out from behind the mask of the Akatsuki member.

"Well… let's get on with this then." The Raikage ground out menacingly.

"Very well…" The spiral-masked man leaned forward and propped his elbows on the table's surface. "As I informed you all earlier, I'm the true leader of the Akatsuki. I went by the name Tobi, but to be honest… my real name is Uchiha Madara."

Everyone's attention was officially caught at this announcement. The five Kages openly stared in shock at the masked man. Yamato felt that earlier sense of dread returning to the pit of his stomach. There was still the question of how Madara could possibly be alive with such an old body. As if sensing the question on everyone's mind, the masked member turned his hidden gaze over toward Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin shifted to stand straight as he noticed the stare.

"I should really be thanking you, Kakashi." The man claiming to be Madara said. "Had you not left Uchiha Obito's body behind… I wouldn't have been able to do what I am now."

"What?!" Kakashi felt emotions rush over him and collide.

"Yes, I stole Obito's body… had Orochimaru assist me in returning the body to a livable condition and had my mind transferred into it. Amazing little technique Orochimaru had… it worked wonders." The man finished with a satisfying sigh.

"I suppose anything could be possible for you and Orochimaru…" Yamato uttered solemnly from within the circle of the Kages.

"Yes, we're quite remarkable." Madara nodded. "So, it's easy to say that well… I'd have no problems knocking off your villages."

"We won't let you do that!" The Raikage shouted.

"Of course you won't!" Madara agreed heartily.

"What do you want!?" The Tsuchikage asked furiously.

"Back in the days when Shodaime Hokage and I were young… we had actually grown to be friends." Madara stated calmly. "In fact, we grew to be more than that. Our relationship wasn't well looked upon by the other villages. They believed that the Shodaime should marry a woman and bear children. So, the Shodaime dropped me from his life. A whole new fight broke out and it ended with me leaving Konoha. I believe that's even the same place that Naruto and Sasuke fought three years ago!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the mention of their names. They remembered that fight still… they remembered where it had taken place. Come to think of it, one of the statues looked a lot like the carved visage of Shodaime on Mount Hokage. That meant the other statue was carved to look like this man. His appearance had obviously changed since then.

"However, the Senju clan died out…" Madara sighed. "Until that is… I learned of this man here."

Madara pointed in Yamato's direction. The Jounin felt as though his body had grown hollow like the trees he manipulated. Everyone's attention shifted toward the man standing in the center of the Kages tables. Yet, there was a deep silence that had washed over everyone as they strained to catch all of Madara's words.

"Naturally, Orochimaru had many things he'd never told me about. This being one of them. Probably, because he had thought all the test subjects had died." Madara mentioned absently. "Still, when we met in the woods… there was something awfully familiar about this Yamato. Something achingly familiar."

"The Mokuton no Jutsu…" Yamato offered aloud.

"Why, yes!" Madara chuckled from behind his mask before adding in a more serious tone. "In fact, you're more like him than you know, Yamato."

"What does his Jutsu have to do with anything?" The Raikage snarled, losing his patience once more.

"Fine, fine… down to business then." The Akatsuki leader grumbled a little. "I have a proposition. I will call off everything… I will even hand the Bijuu back to their respective villages and disband the Akatsuki… if Yamato is handed over to me without a fuss."

"What!?" This single word chorused among the people listening, including Yamato himself.

"Why else do you think I called him here specifically?" Madara shrugged lightly as he leaned back in his seat. "Again, I'll call off everything… if Yamato is given to me in return for my generosity."

"What do you want him for!?" Kakashi was the one to shout this out at Madara.

"What else… but to keep him for myself." Madara's masked face fixed itself in Yamato's direction.

"K-keep him?" Naruto mulled the words over in his mind.

"I'll give you five hours to discuss it… have your decision when I return." Madara stood and disappeared from the hall.

Yamato stood stark still in the center of the tables. His eyes were boring holes into the walls across from him. As he stood there, he could vaguely hear the people around him. There was arguing, shouting, pleading, but he didn't really hear any of it. His mind went over what he'd heard and what he gathered from what happened. The leader of the Akatsuki would stop everything if Yamato handed himself over to the man. The thought of avoiding another major war passed through his mind in bright colors. Soon, even the Kages were starting to see this to be the best option. One to save millions. Yamato felt his will unconsciously resigning to the fact already. Several hours of the debate rolled over Yamato's mind before he pulled himself out of his reverie with a conclusion.

"No, we can't just hand over Yamato to him because he wants him." Kakashi growled out.

"Kakashi-san, it's the best chance to avoid war." Gaara said.

"I'm with Kakashi-sensei… I don't think we should hand Yamato-taichou over to this guy." Naruto stood next to his teacher.

"No… the Kages are right." Yamato muttered softly. The room slowly grew silent as people processed that the man in question had spoken. "I should hand myself over to Madara so we can avoid all out war."

"Ya-… Tenzou!" Kakashi couldn't believe his ears.

"Don't worry." Yamato turned and stared at everyone. "I understand the situation perfectly. Madara's probably unhappy with how Shodaime-sama dropped him and wants retribution of some sort. If being handed over to him will appease him, then I'll do it."

To illustrate his point, Yamato reached up his hands and lifted his face plate off of his head. As he brought the piece down, he gave it a sad glance before steeling himself and walking over to Danzo. The old man looked up as the Jounin of Konoha approached him. Yamato set the face plate down onto the table, then removed his Jounin vest and placed it next to the face plate. Then, he turned and went to stand back in the center. This time, however, Yamato felt strangely uncomfortable. Removing those two simple items left him feeling… vulnerable.

Meanwhile, Kakashi stood near Danzo radiating fury. Those that stood around the silver haired man could feel the heat as it rose from his body and worried that he would snap. Naruto couldn't understand why Yamato was willing to give up so easily. However, he pushed his confusion aside and called to his teacher. The man turned toward the blonde Genin and was greeted with a solemn, whiskered face. Kakashi saw resignation even in Naruto's eyes. Thoroughly upset, the Jounin left the meeting hall. He couldn't be there when Madara returned. He knew he'd end up trying to kill the man and blow the deal. So, Kakashi had to go somewhere. He had to leave while everyone waited for the leader of the Akatsuki to return. The last hour passed torturously slow… especially for Yamato, who refused to speak to anyone.

"Well, now that your five hours have come and gone. What's your decision?" Yamato was rather surprised when the voice spoke up and a body stood behind him.

"He's willing to give himself up to you, Madara." Danzo said calmly.

"Is he now?" The leader of the Akatsuki turned to face the back of his prize. "Wise choice… Tenzou."

Yamato, or rather, Tenzou didn't even feel surprised that the man knew his real name. It just reminded him of who he was giving himself to. He could feel Madara looming over him and he forced himself not to sigh in agitation.

"Right then…" Madara looked back at the Kages. "I'll hold up my end of the deal. Zetsu will be returning the Bijuu to your village starting tomorrow; after he sends out the word that the Akatsuki have been disbanded. Pleasure doing business with all of you. Tenzou and I will be leaving now."

With that, Tenzou felt an arm latch around his waist, pull him against Madara's body and they disappeared. Naruto stood there and still tried to process what happened. He couldn't believe that his captain had been taken so easily. That his captain gave himself up like that. Even Sasuke, who stood next to Naruto, was surprised. He spared a glance at the blonde and the two had one thought. Find Kakashi. The two left instantly and ran down the hall seeking out their teacher. They had so many questions… what did Madara want with "Yamato"? When they finally came upon the silver haired Jounin, the two were stunned. Kakashi's right hand was broken and bleeding onto the white snow in front of a bloody and battered tree. The man had let out all his frustration on the tree, now he just felt like screaming again.

* * *

Tenzou was surprised how quickly Madara worked. The Uchiha had already stripped his prize of clothing and had Tenzou's hands bound tightly behind his back. The, now former, Konoha Jounin stared up at Madara blankly. This was what he had actually expected. Perhaps not quite as soon as this, but Tenzou knew exactly what Madara would want from him. The ebony haired man sat and pulled Tenzou into his lap. Madara moved his spiral mask to the side so he could use his mouth. It amazed him that this young man even felt like the Shodaime.

"Pray Tenzou… pray that your sacrifice is highly appreciated by Konoha." Madara stroked a hand down the skin of his prize's back. "And that they don't try to rescue you." He lightly scratched down along the back. "Besides… they won't like what I've done with you." Madara plants a harsh kiss on Tenzou's lips. "So… you, Tenzou… will be with me… until I'm bored with you."

* * *

This is based off what I did on Tegaki E.

Yes, I'm a TobiTenz fan… what of it? MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!

Oh, and I'm actually going to put A Switch on hiatus… I've lost my muse for it right now. It might come back later.


	2. Rescue

Why, why, why, why, why!? WHY!?

Why, why, why, why, why!? WHY!?

That was the only word that Kakashi's mind could comprehend. He couldn't think of anything… his mind was stopped, but it still felt like it was running a million miles a second. Why!? Why did Tenzou give himself up?! Why didn't he fight?! Why didn't he refuse!? Kakashi couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. He was beside himself with fury, confusion, jealousy, hatred, and an overwhelming sense of loss. His very insides seemed to twist and churn at the thought of Madara even being near Tenzou. The Jounin felt his body move and his broken hand lifting, pulling back. He wanted to hit the tree again… he wanted to snap it in half.

Why, why, why, why, why!? WHY!?

Why, why, why, why, why!? WHY!?

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was at the silver haired man's side instantly and holding the mangled limb carefully.

Kakashi didn't spare Naruto a glance. His eyes remained fixated on the bloody and splintered spot on the tree before him. All he could see was that spot… and how it was achingly similar in appearance to Tenzou when he'd been badly injured as an ANBU. Kakashi remembered slaughtering the rest of the enemies as Tenzou used the remaining chakra he could to hold them still. He remembered watching the wooden tendrils slither back to Tenzou's body. He remembered watching Tenzou give him a smirk using his eyes. It was the most remarkable mission he and the brunette had ever gone on. Both had been exhausted afterwards and welcomed time off. Kakashi remembered keeping a distant eye on Tenzou as he recovered in the hospital.

"Kakashi, we should go inside." Sasuke muttered standing on the other side of his former teacher.

"Yeah, let's go inside, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto agreed and started to pull the absentminded Jounin away from the tree.

Kakashi allowed Naruto to lead him back into the meeting hall. As they reached the entrance, the sound of a tree came crashing down. The man froze, listening to it. Why… why did it sound like it was Tenzou screaming? Naruto jerked his teacher back into reality again and they continued back in. Sasuke frowning as he slowly connected Kakashi's reactions to the Jounin that Uchiha Madara had taken. There was some unspoken relationship between the two. His thoughts were halted as a doctor came over to Kakashi and rushed him off to get medical attention. This left Naruto and Sasuke alone. They stared off in the direction that their hollow teacher had been taken. After a moment, Naruto finally turned to Sasuke, they had things to discuss.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sat in the cold operating room. There were a couple of nurses and the doctor. They surrounded the stony ninja as the doctor set the bones in his hand. Kakashi didn't register the pain of his bones being snapped back into place. He didn't feel the nurse to his right using medical ninjutsu to heal the remaining damage. All Kakashi could do was stare at the void before him. He was growing tired. All the adrenaline that he'd put out to destroy the tree was beginning to effect him. Still, his mind wouldn't calm down. It continued to stop and go and then stop again. He didn't know how to handle this. He'd never thought that Tenzou would give himself up so easily. Kakashi had wanted his comrade to fight… to do something; anything!

* * *

Madara stared down at the heavily breathing form lying at his feet. He knew he'd overdone it. Tenzou's body wasn't capable of taking everything he had given him. Now, his prize panted and sweat dripped down his skin onto the ground and pooled. Tenzou felt his body go into spasms of pain about every other minute. He vainly attempted to grip at the ground that the front of his body rested on. Tenzou was starting to time it so he knew when to breathe as deeply as he could before more pain froze his muscles. Madara watched the brunette's body cease its movements, the muscles tightening painfully. A frown spread over his face. Naturally, Tenzou was just a replacement and he didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for the Shodaime. However, he'd have to introduce this man's body to what he required from a lover.

"At least next time, I know not to do so much." Madara crouched down and looked along the glistening body. "At least there wasn't any visible damage."

Tenzou heard the voice as it drifted to his ears and he winced in discomfort. He hated that Madara was staring at him as though he weren't human. Madara saw Tenzou as his pet… an object to possess. The former Jounin closed his eyes as the pain suddenly began to subside. A cool, liquid sensation moved through his body and he welcomed it. Madara's right hand drifted along Tenzou's calf, thigh, back, shoulders and neck. He could see the brunette's body relax and the expression of agony leave his face. It was replaced with indifference, but at least the Uchiha knew that Tenzou would be ready for him again. It had been so long since he had been able to dominate over someone like he had done with the Shodaime all those years ago.

"Feel better?" Madara asked with a bemused tone.

Tenzou spared the older man a glance before turning his head away and closing his eyes again. He was exhausted. Tenzou rested his cheek on the cool ground and prayed that Madara would spare him the rest necessary after such an activity. He was surprised when he felt himself falling asleep so quickly. Tenzou had thought the remaining feeling of Madara's hands on him would have made it difficult. However, it was probably due the trauma his body had endured. The Uchiha had been extremely rough and almost seemed like an addict needing his fix. Finally, Tenzou slipped into a shallow sleep; leaving Madara to gaze at the exposed back of the Mokuton user.

"For a man who has the Shodaime's DNA mixed in… you feel like him." Madara muttered to the sleeping man. "I believe you'll give me plenty of entertainment."

* * *

It had been four days now. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke had gone back to Konoha. Tsunade was awake and furious at what had happened while she was unconscious. There were plenty of arguments erupting between village elders, council members, villagers and shinobi. Soon, arguments from those who wished to see Kakashi or Naruto reign as the next Hokage instead of Danzo began. Yet, both Kakashi and Naruto had hardly been seen since their return. The two had gone into a tent after seeing Tsunade and had not left it. Sasuke and Sakura were the only two that were allowed into the tent and they weren't talking. Shikamaru and Sai had attempted to enter the tent once, but were greeted in the most unsavory fashion.

News spread throughout their friends and comrades not to go to the tent. After hearing what Shikamaru had to say, even Gai had agreed that it was best to leave well enough alone. From what Shikamaru had told everyone, Kakashi was in a bad place. The man wasn't talking, wasn't eating, wasn't moving, but he occasionally responded to his students voices. The three were being rather protective of the silver haired man. At one point, Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to glance into the tent; only to recoil in fear when Kyuubi's visage was all they saw. Naruto's instinctive defensiveness had Kyuubi's chakra subconsciously flaring up around the tent to shield them from prying. So, everyone had to wait for Kakashi to pull himself together.

That was not the case. During the middle of the night on the fifth day, Kakashi felt something in him snap. He looked around the tent, surprised that he was no longer in Iron Country. He looked down at his hand and saw that it had been tended to and looked almost completely healed. Across the tent, Naruto and Sasuke slept in separate cots. Kakashi frowned and glanced around the area. He spotted his Jounin vest, headband and weapons. The man stood and went over to the items, quickly pulling them onto his body. He would have to leave now, in the night, when no one else was awake to stop him. Kakashi couldn't continue like this. He never wanted to leave a comrade behind. Once his headband was on, Kakashi went to the entryway, pausing briefly.

"I'm going." Kakashi said softly before leaving the tent.

Naruto sat in his cot with a solemn face. Out of everything he learned from Jiraiya, he knew what this meant. The blonde boy knew that Kakashi was planning on doing this on his own. Naruto sighed and kicked Sasuke's cot. The young Uchiha stirred and sat up. He noticed Kakashi's absence immediately. He glanced at Naruto to see him frowning and shaking his head. The two stood and silently left the tent, turning to head towards the tent Sakura was in. As they approached it, Sakura was standing outside the tent, waiting for them. They wouldn't leave tonight… they would give Kakashi a head start so he wouldn't sense them. Also, this gave them a chance to plan some form of action.

* * *

Tenzou felt a hand shifting his body and he opened his eyes slightly. Madara was flipping him over onto his back. Tenzou opened his eyes more and stared expressionlessly at the older man. When the Uchiha saw the stare he tilted his head to the side with a haughty smirk. The brunette didn't react to it; he just maintained the blank stare. Madara chuckled mildly before yanking Tenzou off of the ground roughly. He enjoyed seeing the exposed man's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Madara grabbed Tenzou's chin and pulled down to force the man's lips apart. The Mokuton user cringed at the intrusion. He didn't like how Madara tasted, no matter how many times he was forced into kisses, he couldn't get used to it.

"Eight days Tenzou…" Madara stated against the younger man's lips. "Eight days, no one's going to come save you. How does it feel?"

"I gave myself up to prevent war… it would be a dishonor to me if they attempted a rescue mission." Tenzou replied mechanically.

"Hmm… yes, but how does it feel?" Madara asked, but Tenzou didn't respond. "Answer me."

"I don't feel anything." Tenzou said.

"Oh, of course you don't." Madara laughed in a mocking manner. "You've been watching the entry for six days. You want to be rescued."

"It's a good place to stare…" Tenzou muttered defensively.

"I suppose, it's a good way to allow yourself to daydream about better things in life." Madara smiled coldly.

Tenzou hated it when Madara wanted to talk. It always ended up revolving around how miserable he was in the Uchiha's presence. Tenzou frowned and looked at the man holding him firmly in place. Admittedly, this man would have been attractive had he not been a wolf in sheep's clothing. Madara grinned and pushed the brunette back down onto the makeshift bed that he had made for them. He hovered over Tenzou's form; seeing it so vulnerable had yet to lose its appeal. The older man pressed down against the younger man and gripped his hand tightly in the brown locks. Tenzou felt the hand in his hair pull his head back to arch his neck. Teeth bit down on the forcefully offered flesh and Tenzou flinched momentarily until the teeth retracted.

"I suppose I was getting a little lax after no one showed up during the first three days." Madara shifted to his knees and glared over at the entry. "Then again… I should have been expecting anything, right? Hatake Kakashi?"

Tenzou felt himself blink dumbly up at Madara before turning his gaze to the entry where a seething Jounin stood. Kakashi looked tired and as though he was running on pure anger. Tenzou knew he should have been relieved to see the man, but there was no such feeling. Instead, he felt a sinking sensation as he realized that his superior was in no shape to fight. Also, his attention seemed to be unfocused. Kakashi's gaze switched between Tenzou and Madara as if he were having difficulty understanding what he was seeing. Madara shifted again and Tenzou reacted without realizing it, his hand rushed out to grab the Uchiha's arm. Madara looked down at Tenzou and snarled. In one swift movement, he had Tenzou's arms fully bound behind his back again.

"You gave yourself up to me, remember?" Madara stated icily.

"Get off him." Kakashi growled lowly.

"Well, I have to because you're here. Unless you want to watch." Madara said sadistically.

"You son of a bitch…" Kakashi didn't have a plan of attack. He'd been looking for them for three days. So, he wasn't prepared when Madara was suddenly behind him and his arms bound behind him.

"It's a bad idea to come after us villains when you haven't slept in a few days." Madara mused lightly. "You must be really riled up over that guy."

"He's my comrade." Kakashi growled again.

"I know… he's your Kohai, am I right?" Madara pushed Kakashi onto his knees as he spoke congenially.

"…" Kakashi glared up at the Uchiha.

"Oho! Is he more than just your Kohai to you?" Madara chuckled. He walked around to stand in front of the silver haired man and glared down at him. "How sickeningly sweet of you, Kakashi."

Kakashi's frown grew deeper.

"You came to save him after he gave himself up to me… even though he's already resigned to his new life with me." Madara added.

Kakashi's eyes moved to the naked man with bound arms on the makeshift bed. Tenzou stared down, not daring to lift his eyes and look at Kakashi. However, his body language showed it all. Tenzou's shoulders slumped and he didn't even bother to hide himself. Kakashi felt his body heat up in rage.

"I promise to take good care of him, Kakashi." Madara added with a grin.

"I won't leave a comrade behind." Kakashi mumbled.

"Oh sure, you can try to save him, if you can free yourself first." Madara chuckled darkly. "In the meantime…"

Kakashi watched the Uchiha turn away and walk over to where Tenzou sat on the bed. His eyes widened as he maneuvered himself over the brunette's body.

"You can enjoy the show that you had so rudely interrupted." Madara pressed his mouth against Tenzou's.

"Don't!" Kakashi pulled against the restraints on his arms and hands. "I swear… once I've freed myself…"

"Senpai… just close your eyes…" Tenzou's voice drifted to Kakashi softly. The silver haired man could feel himself crack at the tone in his comrade's voice. "…and try not to listen."

Kakashi leaned forward and planted his forehead on the ground as he struggled uselessly against the bindings.

"Oh yes, try not to listen, Kakashi." Madara said mockingly.

Kakashi spared a glance at Tenzou as he heard the brunette whimper. Agonizing rage overwhelmed the silver haired man.

"Please, stop, please…" Kakashi muttered into the floor.

"No… you brought this upon yourself." Madara said, pleased with himself.

Kakashi heard another sound of displeasure emit from Tenzou and he pulled harder against the restraints. The sounds were pathetic… but they were pouring fuel on the fire within the silver haired Jounin. He almost missed it when a stream of lightning chakra shot over him and into Madara's right shoulder. He almost missed it when Sakura and Sasuke entered the small place that they were in. He almost missed it when Sasuke and Sakura grabbed Tenzou and him. Kakashi didn't, however, miss when Naruto used his Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. The damage was massive. It was more powerful than before and Naruto didn't seem to have been injured by it.

Once the air cleared… there was no sight of Madara. Sasuke and Kakashi confirmed that they couldn't see anything left of the man. Tenzou was safe now. Kakashi growled at Sasuke to get the bindings off of his arms. Once they were off and once Naruto had rejoined the group, Tenzou was assisted to where Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had set up a camp. Kakashi watched how the brunette limped and wished he had been the one to take down Madara. The embarrassment of what had happened in there before Team 7's arrival was already forming. Tenzou was ashamed of himself and Kakashi was furious with himself. When they reached the camp, Tenzou allowed Sakura to perform a little medical ninjutsu on him. There were certain things he didn't want her to see and know about… they weren't life threatening, so he kept those secret.

However, Kakashi knew. Tenzou spared a glance at Kakashi later that day. There was something in that one visible eye that made Tenzou look away abashed. The brunette knew that his superior knew why he limped the way he limped. He knew that his superior heard his pathetic whimpers and it made Tenzou sick. He couldn't look at Kakashi without feeling Madara's hands on his body. He felt exposed even with clothes on. Kakashi watched as Tenzou went into a tent and followed him. He needed to talk to Tenzou. He needed to tell the Mokuton user that it was alright and not to be ashamed of himself. That he was the most honorable shinobi Kakashi had ever met. When Kakashi entered the small tent, Tenzou was lying with his back to him.

"Tenzou…"

"Senpai. Please… just leave me alone." Tenzou said.

"Tenzou, you don't have to be ashamed." Kakashi continued.

"I know… but I can't look at you now without feeling him." Tenzou said.

* * *

…Woooooooooooooow… I'm sorry Tenzou! I'm sorry to you too Kakashi! T.T;;

Not exactly a happy ending.... sorry, but at least Tenzou's free!


End file.
